Who says you can't fall twice
by ErinS.x
Summary: Damon and Bonnie, finally get together, but when Bonnie becomes a vampire, and goes with Klaus, for Stefan, will she stay strong for Damon, or will she fall for the bad boy..


The Vampire Diaries.

Bonnie has just entered her front door from a very eventful night. Prank night at school, Klaus returning with Stefan, Matt almost killing himself by drowning himself, Damon and Katherine kidnapping Jeremy so he could talk to Anna.

'Wow, I could do with a drink',said Bonnie to herself, so she grabbed her car keys once again, and headed for the Mystic Grills.

Once Bonnie parked her car, she walked in and headed straight to the bar.

'Can i have a large gin and tonic please',asked Bonnie.

'Busy night',said Damon, who surprisngly didn't scare Bonnie by his sudden apperance.

'Guess, you can say that', said Bonnie.

Damon turned around on his stool to look at Bonnie. 'Heard Klaus turned up',said Damon.

'Oh he turned up alright, and this time he brought his sister along',said Bonnie also looking at Damon.

'Heard about that too',laughed Damon.

'Well, I heard you kidnapped my boyfriend',said Bonnie with a smile.

'Guilty as charged', said Damon.

'Hahaha',laughed Bonnie, and then she downed her drink and ordered another one.

*Few Hours Later*

Damon&Bonnie were both pretty drunk by now, and somehow the Grill was even busier, and Bonnie and Damon's seats had gotten really closer now, with the legs touching.

'How does it feel then, knowing your boyfriend can see and talk to his dead girlfriends',said Damon.

'It feels crap, I feel in someway he's cheating on me, without actually cheating on me..you know what i mean',said Bonnie.

'Yea I do,anyways heard you scooby doo gang are coming over to the boarding house to sort Klaus issues out',said Damon.

'Yes,yes we are',said Bonnie slightly moving closer to Damon.

Damon also moved closer to Bonnie',You know,have you ever kissed a vampire before',said Damon.

Bonnie laughed..',I have actually',whispered Bonnie.

'Who?',said Damon who was shocked by her answer.

'Ben..that vampire who kidnapped me and Elena',said Bonnie.

'Ohh right',said Damon.

'You know',...said Bonnie while putting her arm around Damon's shoulder...'It made me want to do it again',said Bonnie who also winked.

'Oh really..i'm a vampire',said Damon with full of flirt.

'I know',whispered Bonnie huskily.

Bonnie leaned towards Damon, and put her lips on his, and the instant touch, made Damon grab Bonnie's waist and pull her against him, while kissing passionately, this last several minutes before their lips seperated.

'I got to go now, see you tommorow Damon',said Bonnie with a wink.

'Yea,i'm looking forward to it',said Damon.

...

The next morning Bonnie woke up, with a huge smile on her face, when she remembered the kiss with Damon, but it instantly went when she also remembered she was still seeing Jeremy..shit.

Bonnie just pushed the thought out, and got ready to pick up Caroline to head over to the boarding house. She jumped in the shower, then when she got out, she dried and curled her hair, which now went passed the shoulders, in a nice brown. She choose to wear, skinny black jeans, with stylish rips through them, and a white 3-quarter top, with HOLLISTER written in black across the chest and 4 inch black heels, which looked amazing, and since it looked a bit chilly, she threw on a no sleeve coat, with a fur hood.

Bonnie went to her car, and headed over to Caronline's, who was already waiting for her wearing, a stunning grey jumper, washout jeans and white 4-inch heels, they may be overdressed, by it was the first day of the school year, which they will be doing to after the 'SAFE STEFAN'S HUMANITY' meeting.

Caroline jumped in the car, and instantly hugged Bonnie tightly.

'Hey beautiful girl, how you doing',said Caroline cheerfully.

'I'm very good, how about you',asked Bonnie while driving to the boarding house.

'I'm good..now you going to tell me why on earth did you kiss Damon?',said Caroline quickly.

'WHAT...how did you know',asked Bonnie.

'Tyler, saw you two with your tongues down eachothers throat, and he took a picture, since i would'nt have believed him anyways, and look he sent it to my phone, so you can't deny it',said Caroline with a smile, while waving her phone in the air, with a picture of Damon&Bonnie passionately kissing eachother.

'Would you believe me, if I said I was drunk',said Bonnie with an innnocent smile.

'Yes, but Bon-Bon your still with Jeremy',said Caroline.

'I know,that's why i'm hoping you&Tyler keep it on the down low..please',pleaded Bonnie.

'Babes,i've always got your back..so has Tyler, so no worries',said Caroline.

'Thankyou..oh we're here',said Bonnie while pulling into the front yard of the boarding house.

The two girls got out of the car, both trying not to trip because stilletos and gravel don't mix. Bonnie knocked on the door.

'Oh and Bon',whispered Caroline...'no kissing please',giggled Caroline.

Bonnie hit Caroline slightly on the arm, and joined in the giggles.

Suddenly Damon opened the door, and Bonnie instantly smirked at him, which he returned. Caroline tapped Damon on the shoudler and walked passed him.

'Yeah, her and Tyler know..about last night',said Bonnie.

'Yep I know,Tyler just showed me the picture',winked Damon.

'Oh, right then',said Bonnie will smirking.

Damon stepped aside to let Bonnie through, and soon as he shut the door, he pushed her against the wall, with inches apart.

'Damon, what you doing..someone might come',whispered Bonnie.

'And by someone you mean your ghost seeing boyfriend, right',said Damon.

'Yeah, and Elena, or even Stefan since he is now living with you again, while still being a human murdering vampire',said Bonnie.

'Oh well',said Damon, and in a second smashed his lips onto Bonnie's, and grabbing her waist, and throwing his tongue into her mouth, which made Bonnie moan.

'Bonnie..is that you',they heard Jeremy say and his voice was close. Bonnie moved away from Damon quickly.

Yeah..yeah it's me',shouted Bonnie while panting from the kiss. Jeremy walked around the corner with a smile on his face.

'Thought it was, listen...Anna not now',said Jeremy.

'WAIT..Anna is here, what the hell Jeremy',said Bonnie, and forgot that Damon was behind her smirking at her outburst.

'Bonnie, she's only trying to help',said Jeremy calmly.

'Yea, course she is, she's helping you get remember what kind of relationship you had',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie, it isn't like that',said Jeremy.

'Jeremy..i think we should end this..just until 'SHE', goes away',said Bonnie.

'WHAT, Bonnie come on..',said Jeremy.

'Do you still love her',said Bonnie. With Damon still smirking, and Bonnie didn't pay much attention that Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and even Stefan with his new evil smirk on his face.

'What',mumbled Jeremy.

Bonnie suddenly realised she has tears in her eyes.', Do you still love Anna Jeremy, just tell me...please',whimpered Bonnie but still looked her beautiful self.

'...',Jeremy just looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes, while tears started falling down her face.', Right then, guess there's no point in us then',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie, please',said Jeremy.

'Jeremy..you can see your dead EX girlfriend, and she's right here now...and who knows she's with you all the time',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie, she only wants to help',said Jeremy.

'No she doesn't...she's DEAD Jeremy, the only person she's helping is herself get herself back into your bed',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie, please don't...Anna please not now',said Jeremy.

'SEE, you know what she is pathetic...she just needs to realise she is PATHETIC, and I know she can hear me',laughed Bonnie.

'Bonnie, please',said Jeremy.

'Jeremy, just face it...me and you are not gonna be the same, while that pathetic little bitch is around..i'm sorry',said Bonnie who turned around and walked out of the house while crying. Jeremy went to follow her, but was stopped by Damon.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you', said Damon before going after Bonnie himself.

'Since when did he care for Bonnie',asked Elena. So,Caroline flipped open her phone, and showed Elena, Stefan, Alaric and even Jeremy the photo of them kissing.

'Ohhh, right',said Elena with a smile.

*Outside the Boarding House*

Bonnie walked as fast as she could to her car, but was finding it difficult with her stilletos on.

'BONNIE, WAIT',shouted Damon who caught up with her with his vampire speed.

'What, Damon',whispered Bonnie.

'Come here',said Damon, who pulled Bonnie into a comforting hug, which she returned and put her arms around his neck.

'I can't believe he still loves her',whimpered Bonnie.

'He's an massive idiot, and he's a dick for letting you go',said Damon while looking into her eyes.

Bonnie met Damon's eye and instantly kissed him passionately on the lips, which Damon quickly returned.

'Bonnie, hows about if you want...we can give us a shot',said Damon.

Bonnie searched Damon's eyes, searching for any type of jokness, but only saw honesty..',Yea, I would like that',said Bonnie with a smille.

'Good',Damon winked, and then met Bonnie's lips yet again with even more passion. Bonnie's back hit the side of her car, while Damon towered over her, never letting their lips sperate, and neither of them even realised Jeremy, walk to his car, crying over what he just saw, and Elena and Caroline in the window 'awwwhing', and Stefan in the doorway, staring at them.

Stefan quickly got out his phone and dialed a number, it kept on ringing until someone answered.

'Hey, it's me...we have a problem',said Stefan.

'Oh, and what's this problem',the stranger answered.

'It's Bonnie...she's urr...with Damon',whispered Stefan.

'Andd...',the man said.

'I mean, right now she's rammed against her door, making out with my brother',said Stefan loudly.

'Oh, now that is a problem',said the man getting nastily.

'How you going to have her now',asked Stefan.

'Oh I will...me,you and Bonnie are going to rule the world, let me tell you...see you soon, bye Stefan',said the Man.

Stefan smiled widely', Can't wait...bye Klaus'. Stefan hang up, and returned to see his brother and 'friend' still making out. ',Oh this is gonna be fun',Stefan said before returning to his bedroom.

*2 Weeks Later*

It was the school dance at the school, and this dance theme was black&casual...wierd but hello this is Mystic Falls.

Elena wore black dress,which came to her knees, and decided to wear black high tops with it. Caroline wore black shorts and a full sleeve jumper which was black, and black sparkly 5 inch heels, and Bonnie wore black skinny jeans, a black tank top,which showed some of her stomach, a black 3-qaurter leather jacket, and also 5 inch heels.

Caroline and Tyler were dancing with most of the school, while Damon, Bonnie and Elena casually watched them.

'Hey, where's Stefan',asked Bonnie.

'Dunno, he said he went to sort something out',said Elena obviously upset.

'Oh right',said Bonnie.

'Oh,there's Alaric, be right back',said Damon, and walked towards Alaric, but not before giving Bonnie a kiss on the lips.

'You two seem happy',said Elena happily.

'Haha,yeah we are',smiled Bonnie.

'Right,I really need to wee,i'll be back ok',laughed Elena.

Bonnie also laughed',Yeahh ok'.

After a minute Stefan out of the blue, came by Bonnie looking worried.

'Stefan,,what's wrong',asked Bonnie.

'It's Elena..she's hurt, quick',said Stefan.

'Oh god, wait shouldn't we get Damon',asked Bonnie..who looked over to Damon, who was in deep conversation with Alaric.

'No!..i mean,we don't have time',said Stefan.

'Ok,let's go',said Bonnie.

Bonnie and Stefan ran through the corridors, with the only sound of them breathing and Bonnie's stilettos.

They stopped outside a classroom.

'She's in there',said Stefan.

Bonnie rushed in the room, and she didn't see Elena anywhere.

'Stefan, what's going on',asked Bonnie. She turned to Stefan, who just smirked at her and locked her and himself in the classroom.

'STEFAN, what you doing',asked Bonnie.

'Oh Bonnie, Bonnie Bonnie',a voice said from behind them. Bonnie turned around to see no other than Klaus.

'Klaus',said Bonnie with open eyes.

Klaus smiled, and looked Bonnie up and down.'My, don't you look sexy',said Klaus.'Too bad your with Damon, me and you could have had something'.

'No, me and you could never have anything',said Bonnie full with confidence.

'Well, see that's where your wrong',said Klaus who was walking towards Bonnie and Stefan.

'What do you mean',asked Bonnie.

'Well, me and my best pal Stefan here...we're going to kidnap you',smiled Klaus

Bonnie started laughing.',Er, i don't think so',said Bonnie.

'Oh yes we are',said Klaus.

'No,i'm serious...NO YOUR NOT',said Bonnie and within a second Bonnie opened the door with her powers, threw both Klaus and Stefan against the wall, and ran out into the corridor and locked the door, then she ran quickly into the sports hall, where the dance was held..and ran straight to Damon.

As soon as Damon saw Bonnie running, he knew something had happened.

'Babes, what's wrong',asked Damon with concern in his voice.

'Klaus and Stefan, they want me...their trying to take me',panted Bonnie.

'What...right we're getting out of here..now!',said Damon and grabbed Bonnie's hand, and one by one rang Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Jeremy on what was happening, and they planned to distract Klaus and Stefan, while Damon and Bonnie got out of there.

'Damon, where we going',asked Bonnie while they slammed open the school doors and into the car lot.

'I dunno, but i'm not let them take you',said Damon.

'Oh, I think you are Damon',said Klaus who appered behind them, with Stefan.

'Klaus..you and your apperences, do they ever get old,said Damon.

Klaus looked like he was thinking for a second.'No',laughed Klaus.

'I'm not letting you take her Klaus',said Damon.

'Fine, i'll just do somthing even worse to her',said Klaus.

'And, what's that',said Bonnie.

'Stefan, you know the drill',said Klaus.

And next thing Damon knew, Stefan has pinned him up against the wall, as Klaus grabbed Bonnie.

'You hurt her Klaus, and I will kill you',said Damon as he struggled to get Stefan off.

'Oh, but I was going to do this',said Klaus. As he bit into his wrist and made Bonnie drink his blood, and Bonnie squirmed when the warm liquid ran down her throat.

'Right, now step number 2',said Klaus

'Klaus... NO, don't you dare',screamed Damon. As a second later Klaus grabbed Bonnie's neck and twisted it so all three men heard a 'SNAP', and all watched Bonnie's body drop to the floor.

'BONNIE',yelled Damon. As Damon blinked, Stefan and Klaus were gone, and he ran to Bonnie was on the floor.

'Bonnie, come on..wake up, please',pleaded Damon.

He heard a door burst open, and he looked up, Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy and even Matt came running over.

'BONNIE, OH MY GOD',yelled Elena and Caroline as soon as they saw Bonnie.

'Oh my god, she's dead', cried Matt.

'She's not dead',whispered Damon.

'What, Damon look at her neck, of course she's dead',said Caroline who was now crying.

'Coraline she's not...Klaus..he..tu..turned her',whispered Damon.

'WHAT',yelled Elena. Before anyone could say anymore Bonnie started moving, and opened her eyes.

'Damo..Damon',said Bonnie.

'Yea,it's me..come on..let's get you up',said Damon as he lifted Bonnie to her feet.

'Damon',said Bonnie as her eyes widened.

'Yea',said Damon like he knew what was coming.

'Why do I seriously feel like drinking Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Alaric's blood right now',asked Bonnie.

'Um, ur, because Klaus kind of turned you',said Damon as he back away, and motioned his hand for the others to do the same, which they did, and it was a good idea.

'WHAT..I AM NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE, NO WAY',screamed Bonnie as she walked away.

'BONNIE, wait baby',said Damon as he smirked.

'DAMON, I'M A VAMPIRE...VAMPIRE',yelled Bonnie.

'I know, I know...we'll sort this ok..hey Caroline's a vampire too...you two can spend the rest of your lives together now',smiled Damon.

'This is fucking bullshit this is',said Bonnie as she started walking away again, and she didn't realise she made everyone smile with her choice of words.

'Wait,i'll take you back to the boarding house ok',said Damon.

'Ok, come on then',said Bonnie.

*2 months Later*

Over the past couple of Months things has been going smoothly. Bonnie finally agreed to move in with Damon at the boardinghouse, to watch her, just incase she killed ANOTHER person by accident. Stefan hadn't returned since the night Bonnie turned, and everyone seemed to finally get on with their lives.

Damon pinned Bonnie against the wall, as Bonnie smirked.

'Someone's getting rougher',said Bonnie.

'You love it', Damon said as he wrapped Bonnie's legs around his waist, and kissed her roughly. Damon enjoyed Bonnie being a vampire, she's more fun, and so is the sex.

Damon pulled Bonnie's shorts down, as Bonnie started unbuckling his belt, and they didn't even care that they were standing against the wall, in the living room, about to have sex, and anyone could walk in.

Damon pulled Bonnie's panties down, as Bonnie did the same with his boxers, and Damon suddenly thrusted in Bonnie, where Bonnie moaned loudly.

'Damon',Bonnie said huskily.

Damon started thrusting inside of Bonnie more faster and harder,until they both said eachother's names full of love and lust.

About a few hours after another round of their fun sex,and after getting back into their clothes Damon went into the living room to get a glass of bourbon,while Bonnie was in the hallway brushing her hair.

Damon,took a step into the living room,to find no other than Klaus standing there with Stefan.

'Klaus...brother',said Damon.

'Hello Damon',said Stefan.

'Hello Damon..miss me',smirked Klaus.

'Pfft..not really,sorry',said Damon.

'How's that hot girlfriend of yours doing..you know being a vampire and all',smirked Klaus.

'MY hot girlfriend is doing just fine,thank you...and my turn for questions,when will you let my brother come back',asked Damon.

'Ahhhh,this is why i'm here..I have a propersition for you',said Klaus.

'And what's that',asked Damon curiously.

'AhHah..we need Bonnie for this...OH BONNIE',singed Klaus.

With her vampire speed,Bonnie ran in and stood next to Damon.

'Klaus',whispered Bonnie.

'Hello love,now this propersition I have',smirked Klaus.

'Just say it already Klaus',said Damon not liking where this was going.

'I'll give you back your brother here...if you give me your beautiful vampire girlifriend here',smirked Klaus.

'Klaus..I think we both know,that I will never give you Bonnie',said Damon seriously.

'Well,i'm feeling very generous today,so what's the time now...3'o Clock...right,i'll be back around..ohh lets be spooky and i'll be back around midnight',said Klaus.

Before Damon or Bonnie could say anything, Klaus sped over to Bonnie,and when Damon was about to get him away,Klaus pointed to Damon.

'One step,and it's bye bye Bonnie',said Klaus. With this Damon obeyed.

Klaus turned back to Bonnie,with Damon and Stefan both watching with worried eyes.

'Now,I know you,and you will end up coming with me,just to save Stefan..so I'll see you later',said Klaus.

'We'll see about that',said Bonnie.

'We will',smirked Klaus..he looked at Damon,and smirked wider,then turned back towards Bonnie,and lightly grabbed both side of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips,

and smirked when he heared Damon growl.

And within a blink both Klaus and Stefan were gone,and the only people in the room were Damon and Bonnie.

Damon sped over to Bonnie,and looked into her eyes.

'You okay',asked Damon.

'..Damon,I have to go with him',said Bonnie with teary eyes.

'WHAT THE FUCK BONNIE...ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID',yelled Damon.

'Damon,this is your only chance to get your brother back',said Bonnie.

'Yeah,i know that..but i'm gonna be fucking loosing you in the process',said Damon angrily,as he started walking away from her.

Bonnie ran after him crying,and grabbed his hand,so he turned around to face her.

'Damon..I have to do this,you can finally have your brother back..and i'll find a way to get away from Klaus,I promise',said Bonnie while crying.

'How though Bonnie..he fucking wants you,don't you get that..he wants you,because he just fucking kissed you,and who knows,he might try something else with you',said Damon getting angry about Klaus trying anything on his girlfriend.

'Damon,please..let me do this',said Bonnie through tears.

'But where does this leave us Bon',asked Damon.

'...Damon,when Stefan gets back,you'll forget about me eventually..we've only been dating for 3 months',said Bonnie still crying.

'Well..guess what Bonnie..it only took three months for me to fall in fucking love with you',said Damon right in Bonnie's face,which made her teary eyes open widely.

'What..',asked Bonnie.

Damon ran a frustrating hand through his hair,and took a big breathe,not like he needed it,as he looked down at his girlfriend.

'I love you Bonnie..I love you so much,it scares me..and now i'm gonna be loosing you',said Damon who was on the bridge of crying.

Damon took one look at his girlfriend,who didn't say nothing about what he just said,and he started walking out the room. But before he knew it,Bonnie used her vampire speed to pin him against the wall,as he looked at his girlfriend.

Bonnie looked up at Damon',I love you too',said Bonnie.

'What',asked Damon.

'I love you too Damon..so much',smiled Bonnie.

Damon smiled and picked up Bonnie,so her legs were around his waist and led them up to his bedroom both knowing this might be the last time they ever made love to eachother.

11:50pm...

Damon and Bonnie both walked into the living room,knowing that their gonna have their last minutes together.

Damon turned Bonnie around and put his hands at both sides of her face.

'Why am I letting you go',asked Damon.

'Because,you want your brother back',said Bonnie with a smile.

'But,you are just as important',said Damon.

'Damon..I swear on my life,that one day wheter it's in a week or in another hundred years..we will be together,okay',said Bonnie smiling.

'Okay,yeah',answered Damon.

Bonnie looked up at the clock,and sighed.

'Four minutes left',said Bonnie sadly.

'You know what,i'm actually glad Klaus turned you into a vampire',said Damon.

'Why',asked Bonnie.

'Because your never gonna die,and it gives me more time to find you',answered Damon.

Bonnie looked in Damon's eyes and they captured their lips together,and kissed with so much passion as they both knew at his point,this was their last kiss for a very long time.

When they seperated Klaus walked in with Stefan by his side.

'Ready Bonnie',asked Klaus.

Bonnie looked to Klaus,then at Damon.',Let Stefan go first',said Bonnie.

'Your wish is my command,love',said Klaus and turned to look in Stefan's eyes,and said a few words,and Stefan blinked a few times.

'What did you do',asked Damon.

'I turned his humanity back on',said Klaus.

Stefan looked to Klaus,then looked to brother and his eyes softened.

'Damon',said Stefan.

'Brother',said Damon.

Stefan walked away from Klaus,and towards his brother and they both suddenly hugged and then seperated.

'Bonnie..it's time to go',said Klaus.

'Wait,what's happening..why you taking Bonnie',asked Stefan completely unaware that Bonnie has sacrified her life for him.

'Let's just say Stefan,Bonnie is currently your brother's girlfriend,who he loves, then I decided it would be fun to turn her into a vampire..and know dot dot dot,your brother will tell you the rest when me and Bonnie leave',said Klaus smirking.

'Wait,Bonnie's a vampire',asked Stefan,while Damon started nodding.

'Right..come on then Bonnie',said Klaus holding out his hand.

Bonnie felt Damon squeese her hand,as she let go of his hand,and walked across the room and took hold of Klaus's hand.

Bonnie looked back towards the brothers.

Bye Stefan...Bye Damon',said Bonnie with a small smile,and tears in her eyes,and her and Klaus began to leave the room.

'Bonnie',called Damon as Bonnie turned around.',I will get you back...I promise',said Damon who also had tears in his eyes.

Bonnie nodded and walked out of the room with Klaus both using vampire speed.

'Damon,what's happened',asked Stefan.

Damon looked to Stefan',Bonnie..the fucking love of my life Stefan..has got to spend to rest of eternity,just so he would let you come home...to Elena...to me',answered Damon.

'Fuck..Damon,i'm so sorry..I didn't know Klaus would do this',said Stefan.

'It's fine Stefan...it's fine',said Damon before leaving the room.

4 YEARS LATER...

A lot of things has changed in Mystic Falls over the past four years. Caroline and Tyler had moved to California to live near Caroline's Dad. Elena and Stefan reunited and are still all loved up, and since Elena is now 21,Stefan turned her,so they could finally be together..and Damon well, he spent 2 years looking for Bonnie,and he never give up until two years past. He knew he wouldn't find her,because Klaus is almost impossible to find. So,he went back to his usual self...human killing,town ruining vampire self. Stefan and Elena are still trying to change him,but they know he would never be the same until he has Bonnie back.

8:00pm- Boarding House...

Stefan,Elena were sitting in the living on the sofa,watching a film when Damon strolled in with a woman by the side of him.

'Hello Brother,Elena..I would like to introduce you to Melissa..Melissa,this is my brother and Elena',said Damon with a smirk.

'Hey',said Stefan...'Hello Melissa',said Elena.

'Hello',said Melissa.

Damon sat down on his armchair while Melissa sat on his lap.

All of a sudden they heard two voices from the doorway that all three of them never thought they'd hear again.

'Ohhh,looks like Damon's moved from you baby',said Klaus with his arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist,and he looked hotter than ever.

'Awh,looks like he has',smirked Bonnie who looked completely different. Her air was now a dark brown and went in curls over her shoulders, she wore a black dress that went just under her thighs,and it was tight,and it looked amazing on her,and on top was a leather jacket,and she wore 5inch black pumps,which showed off her beautiful legs, and on her right hand was a pure beautiful ring,which had a dark bright green stone on it,and it made her look more hotter than she already was.

Damon threw Melissa off his lap,and noticed both Elena and Stefan also stood up totally shocked.

'Bonnie',whispered Damon.

'Hello Damon',smiled Bonnie,but it wasn't her old smile,it was more like a Klaus smile.

'Bonnie,what happened to you..we looked everywhere for you',said Elena.

'Maybe,that's because I didn't want to come back',snapped Bonnie.

'Bonnie,this isn't you',said Stefan.

'No, Stefan..this is the new me,Klaus changed me into something better than I was,and I feel great',smirked Bonnie.

'You see people,I turned off Bonnie's humanity,and she's become a girl version of me',smirked Klaus.

'Bonnie...can I talk to you..alone',said Damon.

'Yes Damon..we can',said Bonnie, and went to follow Damon,but not before giving Klaus a kiss on the lips,which made Damon's heart break.

Klaus slowly let go of Bonnie's hand,and his eyes stayed on her arse until she leaved the room.

*BONNIE&DAMON*

Damon walked into the library with Bonnie close behind him,her pumps clicking on the wooden floor.

He leaned against the table,and stared at Bonnie as she closed the double doors,and turned to look at him.

'So,what do you want to talk about',asked Bonnie.

'What's happened to you Bon',asked Damon looking directly at the love of his love.

'I've grown up Damon,Klaus has shown me the funner side of being a vampire',smirked Bonnie.

'What's so fun,going around killing people Bonnie',asked Damon.

'Well,from what i've heard,the past two years,you've gone back to the bad boy Damon',winked Bonnie.

Bonnie made her way over to the desk,where Damon was still leaning against,and walked in front of him,inches between their faces.

'You know,bad Damon,always turned me on',whispered Bonnie huskily.

'I know...but by the looks of things,your stantards have gone down',said Damon smirking.

'Listen,we both knew we would never last,and Klaus he's always there,and he gets me',said Bonnie inched from Damon's face.

'And I didn't',asked Damon eyebrows rose.

'Damon,i've moved on...I love Klaus,i'm sorry',said Bonnie.

'You love him?',asked Damon knowing his heart just broke yet again.

'Yeah Damon, and believe it or not Damon,he loves me..Klaus actually said it first okay,Damon you need to move on too',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,please..you can't leave me for Klaus',pledded Damon.

'Listen,you'll find someone soon..and i'll just be another girl you once loved',admitted Bonnie.

Damon suddenly pinned Bonnie against the wall,and held onto her shoulders tightly.

'Bonnie,you bloody listen to me...if it comes to anyone again..I will always choose you',said Damon honestly.

'Damon,I have to go..me and Klaus need to go',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,wait..I just want to do this one last time okay',said Damon.

Bonnie turned around to look at him,and sighed',Do what Damon',asked Bonnie..

Damon sped in front of Bonnie and kissed her with so much passion,which Bonnie surprisnely returned, they got a little bit carried away,as Damon backed Bonnie onto the desk,so she fell backwards,with her back on the desk,and Damon towered on top of her. Damon pulled her dress up,so they rode up her thighs,and Bonnie worked on his belt,and Damon pulled her panties down a bit,and thrusted in her,hard and quick,which made Bonnie gasp,as they tried to be quiet,so the others don't hear them. Damon grabbed Bonnie's waist,and started thrusting inside of her harder and deeper everytime,and when they both reached their climax,they both said eachothers names as quietly as possible.

Bonnie quickly pulled up her panties,and straightened her dress,as Damon started to redo his belt.

'Nice to know,you still can't resist me,even with your boyfriend in the next room',smirked Damon.

'More like,you can't resist me Damon',smiled Bonnie.

'It surprises me,how they couldn't hear anything',wondered Damon.

'I..urr..put a silent spell on the room,they right now can only hear us argueing',said Bonnie.

'My vitch still got it then',smirked Damon.

'I always will be Damon',smiled Bonnie.

'BONNIE,we have to go baby',called Klaus.

'COMING',called Bonnie.',Bye Damon',said Bonnie and give Damon a last kiss on the lips and walked out of the library.

Bonnie and Klaus met in the hallway,with Damon,Stefan and Elena behind them.

'Wait,why did you two come here',asked Stefan.

'For you too help us',said Bonnie.

'To help you',said Elena slightly confused.

'Well,my little girlfriend here..thought you would be so kind to help us',smirked Klaus,and smirked at Damon when he said 'my little girlfriend'.

'Well,why do you want our help',asked Damon.

'Listen,there's a vampire hunter that's after us,his name is Michael,and he is very angry with us',said Bonnie.

'How angry',asked Stefan.

'Oh,just about..he is right at this second hunting me and Bonnie down..ready to kill us in the most painful death possible',said Klaus simply.

'Fuck..what did you do',asked Damon.

'It was just a mistunderstanding',smirked Bonnie.

'Bonnie..what did you do',demanded Damon.

'We kinda killed him,and before he woke back up we buried him,in a well...full of vervain',said Bonnie.

'Shit...Klaus fair enough,but Bonnie,you',said Elena.

'He was trying to kill us Elena..but sorry,only you would know about that,since evey single thing that is life threating in this fucking town,you always seem to think it's all about you..but sorry to dissapoint you princess,there's a big world out there..and your not the only person in it',snapped Bonnie as she stormed out of the boarding house,but quickly shouted',Klaus,i'm waiting in the car'.

'You just got told',smirked Klaus to Elena.

Damon looked at Klaus',Listen,I don't know what you have done to Bonnie,but I am going to get her back',said Damon.

'Damon,believe it or not,I love Bonnie..after four years you can fall for someone hard,so all three of you listen...I love Bonnie,and I would do anything for her,and don't worry,I'm still my bad boy self,and I still seriously wouldn't care if any of you died right now,but the only person I care about is Bonnie,and Damon...she is staying with me for the rest of eternity',said Klaus with honestly.

Before anyone could say anything else,they heard a SMASH, and a gun shot..and Bonnie screaming',KLAUS'.

'BONNIE',yelled Damon,Elena and Stefan.

'BABY',screamed Klaus.

As they all ran outside they saw a man standing there,with his arm wrapped around Bonnie's neck,with a stake in his other hand,directed to Bonnie's heart.

'And if any of you decide to take one more step forward,I will drive this stake right through her heart',the mystery man said.

'Michael',nodded Klaus.

'This is Michael..seriously',asked Damon.

'Oh,and you must be Damon..hold on now,so your Bonnie's ex boyfriend,and this lovely man standing next to you is your brother Stefan,and that little girl by there is Elena...she isn't that pretty',stated Michael.

'Michael,please just let her go,yeah',said Klaus.

'Now,what would be the fun in that..now i'll tell what would be fun..I can keep on staking Bonnie all over her body,while all four of you just watch..because like I said,one more step and this big stake is going straight through Bonnie's pretty little heart.

'Michael,I wouldn't do that',stated Klaus.

'Michael..please',said Damon.

'Nahh..enjoy the show boys,and girls',laughed Michael.

Michael,moved the stake right in the middle of her stomach,and shot the stake in her stomach,which made Bonnie scream in agony,while Klaus,Damon,Stefan and Elena all shouted her name.

'Now,i'm bored already..it's time for some killing..say goodbye people',Michael said,as he directed the stake right in front of Bonnie's heart.

But before he could stake her,a bright light shone,blinding everyone there,and there in front of them,was no other than Sheila Bennett.

Sheila looked at Michael',No-one tries to kill my baby',said Sheila as she winked at Bonnie and Michael started to scream in pain,and the next thing the bright light came and when it disapperead, Sheila and Michael were both gone.

Bonnie started coughing,grabbing the attention of Klaus,who ran to her,and kept her standing.

'Klaus..I want to go',whimpered Bonnie.

'Okay',said Klaus.

Bonnie took hold of her boyfriend Klaus's hand,and they made their was to their car,to kill a few more people,and be the baddest couple going.

*3 YEARS LATER*

Damon just finished killing his 4th girl of the day,when he entered his bedroom. Elena and Stefan had gone for a meal out,and won't be back for ages,so Damon just entered the door and shut it shut,when he suddenly grabbed by his shirt and pinned against the wall,and what shocked him the most was who was grabbing him against the wall.

'Bonnie',Damon whispered smiling.

'Miss me',smirked Bonnie,who was wearing ripped jean shorts,another HOLLISTER top,and a sleeveless coat,with a fur hood,and she wore 5inch black stiliettos.

'No,not really',said Damon.

'Awhh Damon..that hurt',mocked Bonnie,as she let go of Damon and started walking around the bedroom.

'What you doing here Bonnie',asked Damon.

'You wouldn't believe me if I said',said Bonnie looking across the room to him,as she still wondered around,picking and putting stuff back down.

'Try me',said Damon leaning against the wall.

'I leaved Klaus',stated Bonnie.

Damon stayed in the same position',And you came back here to tell me that',shrugged Damon.

'I leaved Klaus...for you',said Bonnie.

Damon stood up straight',What',asked Damon.

'Me and Klaus,it just weren't working,and I always thought of you,and I realised...',said Bonnie.

'Realised what Bonnie',asked Damon.

'That I..still love you',said Bonnie looking at Damon.

'Bonnie,you just can't pretend that these past 7 years haven't happened',stated Damon.

Before Damon could say anything else,Bonnie sped over to him using her vampire speed pinned Damon yet again against the wall,and since her stilletos give her extra height,she was nearly the same height,and looked directly at him.

'Damon..you can not look me in the eyes,and tell that you don't love me',said Bonnie with a smirk.

'...',Damon just stared at Bonnie.

'So what's wrong then Damon,we still love eachother,the only reason I leaft with Klaus was because I loved you enough to get your brother back',said Bonnie.

'I know that Bonnie..it's been seven years..',stated Damon.

Bonnie stood on her tiptoes,so she was inches away from Damon.

'Damon,we both know seven years doesn't make a difference',Bonnie leaned closer to Damon',we both know,you can't let me go',whispered Bonnie huskily.

Bonnie softly put her lips on Damon's and give him a soft kiss,which Damon returned,and they started kissing quicker and deeper,all of a sudden Damon switched their positions,so he pinned Bonnie against the wall,and lifted her up,so her legs went tightly around his waist, Damon sped them over to his bed, and put Bonnie on the bed,and then towered over her.

'I love you too',Damon said looking down at Bonnie's beautiful face.

Bonnie smiled,and automatically got her lips on Damon's,and with this...Damon ripped her jacket and top of,while Bonnie ripped of Damon's top,and Damon without leaving Bonnie's lips worked on Bonnie's shorts and panties,and Bonnie did the same with Damon.

Damon,quickly thrusted into Bonnie hard and quick,which made Bonnie gasp in pleasure,and that made Damon smirk. Damon thrusted in and out of Bonnie harder and faster,which had them both moaning,while kissing passionately.

After they finished their reunining sex,Bonnie reuinted with Stefan and Elena,and within a few weeks everything was back to normal.

One morning Damon woke up,and turned to face his beautiful sleeping vampire girlifriend.

'You gonna keep staring at me',Bonnie mumbled.

Damon smirked',Your just too hot not too',said Damon.

'I know',smirked Bonnie.'Well,you gonna give me a morning kiss or what',asked Bonnie.

'Oh baby,i'll do more than that',smirked Damon as he put his body on top of Bonnie's as she giggled.

It was a Friday night and the school was throwing a party in the woods.

There was a massive bonfire in the middle of the woods,with the people from the school scattered around the area of the woods.

Bonnie was currently sitting on Damon's car bonnet,since he thought if they got bored,him and Bonnie could get in the car,and do something very unapprieate.

Damon was standing in between Bonnie's legs,with a bottle of alcohol in his hand,and his other hand around Bonnie's waist whispering into her ear,making her laugh,and she took a sip of her alcohol.

'Damon..ssh someone could have heard that',Bonnie whispered looking around the wooks where the bonfire and loads of 16 to 19 year olds drank,making out,or just having fun.

'Bonnie,this place is too loud for someone to hear that',Damon smirked.

'You never know..anyways where's Elena and Stefan',asked Bonnie looking at all the teenagers trying to see Elena and Stefan.

Damon took a sip of his drink and looked around behind him',Dunno,proberly somewhere making out..which we should be doing',Damon whined.

'Because,with you,it starts of with making out,then we get carried away,and I don't know about you,but I don't really feel like shagging you on your car bonnet in front of the entire school',smirked Bonnie.

'But Boniieee',whined Damon smirking',we're vampires,we can go it within 10 seconds without anyone even realising'.

'Damon..no',said Bonnie.

Damon pulled Bonnie forward,so her legs went around his waist,as she still sat on the car,as Damon slid his arms around her waist.

'Okayy then,just give me a kiss though',Damon smirked moving foward',Come on baby,give me a kiss'.

Bonnie smiled before dropping her drink on the ground,and put her arms around Damon's neck and give him a soft kiss.

But Damon was two steps ahead,and when Bonnie went to pull away,Damon grabbed her again and thrusted his tongue into Bonnie's mouth which made him moan.

When they eventually seperated Bonnie looked around the crowded forest again',Maybe we should go look for Stefan and Elna',Bonnie suggested.

'Urghh,come on then',Damon moaned before getting his girlfriend of the car,and they linked hands and made their way deeper into the forest.

'Bonnie,let's go look another way for them',Damon said but before he knew it Bonnie pinned him up against a tree.

'Stefan and Elena are sitting by the bonfire,I just wanted to get you out here..alone',smirked Bonnie.

'What for',asked Damon slightly smirking but confused.

'I'll give you a little clue..it involves me and you..against this tree,with our trousers slightly below our knees...you figured it out yet',asked Bonnie grinning.

'I think I have an idea',smirked Damon before lifting her up,so her legs were back around his waist,as Damon shoved Bonnie against the tree.

After half an hour,Damon and Bonnie walked back to the bonfire,as people were absoutly wasted.

'Fuck,that was hot',smirked Damon as he put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder,and kissed her head,as they headed back to his car,where Stefan and Elena were waiting.

'Where have you two been',asked Stefan.

'Sorry brother..we er,got distracted',smiled Damon.

'Stefan,why did you ask',sighed Elena',Come on,let's go home'.

Damon got in the driver's seat,as Stefan climbed into the passenger seat,with Elena and Bonnie in the back.

As they drove down the silent road with their music blasting,Elena moved forward and started kissing Stefan's neck as Stefan turned to look to Elena as they started making out.

Damon looked at Bonnie through the mirror,while still concentrating on the road.

'Bon..come here',Damon said and as Bonnie moved forward and suddenly found herself making out with Damon,as all of them suddenly forgotting that Damon was still driving.

Damon went for Bonnie's neck,Bonnie looked forward and saw a figure in the middle of the road.

'DAMON',Bonnie screamed.

Stefan and Elena moved stopped kissing to look at the road and Stefan shouted as Elena screamed.

FUCK',screamed Damon as he turned the steering wheel,and the car swerved causing the car to flip mutiple times over and over again.

The car landed upside down in the middle of the empty road.

Damon,started coughing and looked to his side,to see his brother also waking up.

'Stef,you okay',Damon asked quietly.

Stefan started coughing',Ye..yeah i'm fine,where's the girls',asked Stefan.

'Fuck!...Bonnie,Bonnie',Damon undid his belt,as he saw Stefan getting out of the upside down car,with an unconsious Elena in his arms.

Damon turned around,and looked to find Bonnie.'Bonnie',Damon stated.

Damon looked to the back seats,with glass everywhere,and he got to Bonnie,who was covered in blood with a massive slash across her forehead,and big chunks of glass cutting through her stomach,and legs.

'Fuck..Bonnie,baby you okay',Damon asked worriedly.

'Da..Damon,I can't move Damon',Bonnie cryed.

'Shit,okay i'm gonna get you out,STEFAN I need your help',Damon called.

Stefan crawled carefully back into the upside down car,and when he saw Bonnie his eyes went wide.

'Fuck in hell,Bonnie we'll get you out,Damon how we gonna do this',Stefan asked worriedly.

'I dunno,we can't call an ambulance Stefan,we're all vampires,it's gonna be wierd when she heals quickly,but look at all the glass Stefan,fuck who the hell was in the road',Damon asked angrily.

'I dunno..come on Damon,we're gonna have to get her out',Stefan said.

'Okay...right baby,we're gonna lift you up okay..this might hurt',Damon said with sad eyes.

'O..Okay',Bonnie replied.

Damon slowly lifted Bonnie who screamed in agony.'Damon,stop please..it hurts Damon',Bonnie cryed still in agony.

Damon put Bonnie back down and tears formed in his eyes',FUCK,Stefan this ein't gonna work',Damon said.

'Damon,if we don't get her out,she's gonna die from blood loss,I know she's a vampire,but if she loses too much blood she will still die Damon',Stefan said honestly.

'I know Stefan,but look it's hurting her,when I even touch her',Damon said looking at Stefan.

'Damon,your gonna have to..i'm sorry,but your gonna have to get her out',admitted Stefan with said eyes.

'Shit..Bonnie i'm so sorry,but i'm gonna have to do this',Damon quickly said.

Damon lifted her up quickly,which made Bonnie scream and cry louder,and she protested Damon to put her down,but he ignored her..he just wanted to get her out of this car.

Once they finally got out of this car,Damon put Bonnie on the road,and kneeled by the side of her and stroked her hair.

'Damon,i'm gonna fucking kill you later',Bonnie said smirking.

'Sorry baby,but you had to get out of there',admitted Damon.

'Damon,I have to tell you something',Bonnie said quietly.

'What',Damon asked worriedly.

'A piece of glass,it er..went through my chest',Bonnie said.

'Wh..what',Damon said tears forming in his eyes.

As he removed her jacket,he saw a massive piece of glass sticking into Bonnie's chest..right on her heart.

'Fuck,Bonnie your gonna be okay,I promise',Damon said starting to cry.

'Damon,I love you so much',Bonnie smiled sorry getting weaker.

'Bonnie,don't talk like that,your gonna be okay,your not gonna d..die,you are not fucking leaving me',Damon cryed.

'Damon..let me go',smiled Bonnie.

'Bo..Bon,please',Damon stroked Bonnie's hair while tears ran down his face.

'I lo..love you',Bonnie said while closing her eyes.

'I love you too...BON don't you dare close those eyes,BON DON'T YOU DARE',Damon yelled proper crying by now,as he held his now dead girlfriend in his arms in the pouring rain.

Stefan and the now awake Elena cryed together,as their best friend has died.

'Da..Damon',Stefan managed to get out,trying to be strong for his brother.

Damon softly dropped Bonnie and stood up,and looked at his brother.

'She's dead Stefan,she's FUCKING DEAD..this is my fault,I should have been watching the road,and now my fucking girlfriend is dead,because we were all drunk',Damon ranted.

Stefan walked to his brother,and pulled him into a comforting hug,which Damon returned while still crying.

'I love her Stefan,I fucking love her',Damon mumbled against Stefan's shoulder crying.

'I know mate..I know',Stefan said upset.

'Damon..Stefan',Elena said looking at someone who just apperared.

Damon and Stefan seperated and looked at the person Elena was looking at.

'Sheila',Damon whispered.

'Damon..Stefan..Elena',Sheila smiled.

'What are you doing here',asked Elena.

'I'm here to bring my granddaughter back',smiled Sheila.

'What',Damon quickly repiled.

'Bonnie wasn't ready to go,it wasn't her time to go,when Klaus appeared in the road,that was unexpecting',explained Sheila.

'It was Klaus',said Damon angrily.

'Indeed..but don't worry I got rid of him,now time for me to get to work',Sheila said and started walking over to Bonnie's body.

Sheila kneeled by Bonnie,and put her hand in front of Bonnie's heart and started chanting.

When Sheila stopped,she stood up and looked back to the three vampires and give them a smile.

'Treat her right Damon,please',said Sheila.

'You know I will',replied Damon.

Before they could even blink Sheila was gone and Bonnie quickly shot up and started coughing.

'Damon',Bonnie said as she stood up.

Damon sped over to Bonnie and cupped her face and smiled',I thought you were gone',said Damon glad Stefan and Elena left to give them some privacy.

'I'm never gonna leave you',smiled Bonnie.

Damon smiled and kissed Bonnie on the lips with so much passion it left them both breathless,even though their vampires.

'Bon,I love you so much',Damon said looking into Bonnie's eyes.

'I love you too',said Bonnie.

To be continued...

*5 MONTHS LATER

Now that Bonnie and Elena were living in the boardinghouse with Damon and Stefan,it was much easier for the boys to look after them,just in cause Klaus or any othr danger eccours in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie walked downstairs wondering what to do,as Elena was on a blood run,and Stefan and Damon were out on another brother bond,so Bonnie walked into the living room,to the drinking cart,to get herself a glass of vodka,as now with being with a vampire,that's one of the things you can't help but need..alcohol.

As she poured the liquid into the glass,a sudden voice came from the doorway.

'Miss me',said Klaus smirking.

Bonnie instantly dropped her glass onto the hard floor,as the echo of glass smashed through the room.

'Klaus',whispered Bonnie not believing that the love of her life at one point was here.

'Your looking good Bon..great actually',said Klaus almost sounding like a normal person.

'So do you Klaus..what you doing here',asked Bonnie.

'I missed you Bon',admitted Klaus walking towards Bonnie.

'No,you haven't...and you nearly killed me',said Bonnie.

'What you talking about',asked Klaus confused.

'Five months ago,you decided to walk in front of Damon's car,when all four of us were inside..yeah,Klaus I almost died',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,listen to me..I miss you so much,I love you',said Klaus as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

'Klaus,I will always love you..but I love Damon more,i'm sorry',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,just listen okay...me and you were amazing together,whatever country we went too,everyone would love us..we have friends in every country..me,Klaus,actually having friends,and actually liking them,without wanting to rip their hearts out..because whenever i'm you,I don't have to urge to kill',admitted Klaus.

'Yes,you right..but I can't just leave Damon',said Bonnie realising that she wants to be with Klaus again.

'Leave a note,Bonnie..we can be together again,forever',smirked Klaus as he captured Bonnie's lips with his and give her a soft kiss.

'Okay',replied Bonnie.

*10 YEARS LATER

After Damon finally got over Bonnie leaving him again,he met another girl named Andie Starr,tv reporter,and they've been together for 5 years.

One night,all four Damon,Andie,Elena and Stefan all went out to a nightclub in the next town over for a night out.

After they were for about an hour,Damon and Stefan went to the bar,to get them another round,when they were waiting for their drinks to come,they heard a voice that they haven't heard for a long time.

'Hey mate,can I have another round of 10 shots and salt please',asked Klaus as it was pretty obvious he hadn't noticed the two vampires.

Damon and Stefan both turned in the direction,and both stared at Klaus who was still hot.

'Klaus,long time no see',shouted Damon over the blasting music.

Klaus turned his head in their direction,as his smile dropped at the sight of them.

'Damon..Stefan',nodded Klaus.

'So,you and Bonnie finally split up,and now your drowing your sorrows',said Stefan.

Klaus's smile re-appeared',Actually no,Bonnie is over there,with our friends,so sorry to dissapoint,but we're still together',smirked Klaus.

Damon and Stefan both looked behind Klaus,to see a table, which was reserved with Bonnie and four other people with her all laughing.

'She looks happy',said Damon looking back at Klaus.

'She is Damon,we have our fights,but I make her happy',stated Klaus.

'Well,you are her boyfriend',said Stefan.

'Fiance,actually',smirked Klaus.

'What',said Damon.

'I'm her fiance..I asked her to marry me five months ago,she said yes,and now we're getting married in 6 months',smirked Klaus.

'Oh..Congratulations Klaus',smiled Stefan.

'Yeah,Congratulation',mumbled Damon.

'Thank you,now if you excuse me,i've got to head back to them',smiled Klaus as he carried the tray of drinks over to their table and sat down next to Bonnie was moved closer to him,as they all started to do shots.

'Damon,you okay',asked Stefan.

Damon turned to look at Stefan',I'm totally fine..we've both moved on,she's engaged to Klaus..and i'm with Andie,we're all good',smiled Damon.

'Okay then,let's go back',said Stefan as h also carried the drinks over to Elena and Andie.

When Damon and Stefan got back to the table,the two girls were giggling to eachother.

'Oh,yeah,and what's so funny',smirked Damon.

'Nothing,baby',smiled Andie.

'Elena..Bonnie's here',said Stefan.

Elena quickly stood up',What,where..is she with Klaus',rushed Elena.

'She's over there,and yes..she's with him,and some other friends..listen Elena,their engaged',said Stefan.

'What',said Elena as her eyes widened.

'Their engaged Elena..deal with it',snapped Damon was now getting drunk.

Elena looked at Damon,then back at Stefan,as her eyes wondered the busy nightclub,to the table that Klaus,Bonnie and four others were sitting at.

Before Stefan could stop her,she quickly walked over to the table.

'Bonnie',said Elena trying to be heard over the music.

Bonnie turned in Elena's direction and her smile dropped when she saw who called her.

'Elena,what you doing here',asked Bonnie.

'It doesn't matter..I need to talk to you,now',demanded Elena.

'Oohh,look who's acting tough now',smirked Bonnie.

'Bonnie,now',said Elena,as walked over to the bar,waiting for Bonnie,knowing that she will come.

Bonnie turned to Klaus',I'll be back',said Bonnie as she kissed Klaus and winked at her friends.

Bonnie walkd over to Elena and turned to the side to face her.

'What do you want,Elena',asked Bonnie.

'I want to know,why you leaved us ten years ago',replied Elena.

'Klaus came back for me,and it reminded me,that I belong with Klaus,so I leaved',said Bonnie casually.

'You didn't even say goodbye,Bon',snapped Elena.

'If I did,you would have never let me go,and all I want is to be with Klaus',said Bonnie.

Elena looked over to the table that Klaus and the other four were sitting at',Who's the people',asked Elena.

'Their our friends,Klaus also actually really likes them,and so do I..the two boys are brothers, the blonde one Dean, and the dark haired one is Eric, and the two girls, the girl with black and blonde hair is Pepper,which is Eric's girlfriend, and the lovely blonde Bailey,is Dean's girlfriend..it's like our own little gang,we would do anything for eachother',smiled Bonnie looking at her friends.

'Are they vampires',asked Elena.

'Yeah,we met them eight years ago,we all connected right away,so now basically we go all around the world,and since we all have forever,we can take our time',smirked Bonnie.

'So you've replaced everyone back in Mystic Falls',scoffed Elena.

'Basically,yeah..and i've also replaced you..Pepper is my best friend,she's a better best friend than you ever were',smiled Bonnie.

'Wow,you have really turned into a bitch haven't you',smirked Elena.

'No,not really Elena..i'm just a bitch to you',smiled Bonnie.

Before Elena could speak,Pepper and Bailey walked by the side of Bonnie.

'Hey Bon,just came to see if your okay..who's she',asked Pepper.

'Oh right,Pepper,Bailey..this is Elena..Elena,Pepper and Bailey',introduced Bonnie.

'Hey',said Elena with a small smile.

'Ohh,your the girl who's always in trouble..you sound like a desperate girl',smirked Bailey.

Bonnie giggled',Okay then..come on girls,let go have fun',Bonnie smiled at her best friends,she looked back at Elena',Bye Elena,have a nice life'.

'Yeah,you too..bye Bonnie',smiled Elena.

Elena wiped the single tear that slid down her cheek,as she knew that her best friend will never be the same.

Bonnie and the girls walked back to their table,but Bonnie was stopped by a strong hand grabbing her wrist,Bonnie looked up to see a drunken Damon.

Bonnie looked back to Pepper and Bailey who both look worried for their best friend.

'It's okay,I know him..go back to the table,tell Klaus i'll be there now',smiled Bonnie.

Pepper and Bailey both nodded and walked back to their table,but both still were worried.

'What do you what Damon',asked Bonnie.

'Well,I did come out to have a good time,with my brother,Elena and my girlfriend,and it was actually going well,until I bumped into you',snapped Damon.

'It's a free country Damon,just get over yourself',hissed Bonnie as she went to walk away,Damon again grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'Don't walk away from me',said Damon',You fucking leaft me'.

'Yeah,so',shrugged Bonnie.

'Do you know,what it felt like,coming home to find your girlfriend,gone..all her things gone,but as soon as I saw everything gone,I knew straight away,why you leaft..and who with',smirked Damon.

'Damon,i'm sorry okay..but hey,you got that girl over there,and she looks nice,so just forget about me,Damon',smiled Bonnie.

'Fine',hissed Damon,as he let go of Bonnie,and started walking back to his table.

Bonnie sighed deeply,and turned around to come face to face with her fiance.

'Hey',smiled Bonnie.

'What did he want',asked Klaus looking towards Damon.

'He's drunk Klaus,just leave him okay..hey',said Bonnie making Klaus look at her',leave him alone,baby'.

'Fine,listen we're all going home,so the girls want you to say goodbye to them,okay',said Klaus.

'Okay then,be right back',smiled Bonnie as she kissed Klaus and walked over to her friends.

'Right,girls i'll see you tommorow then okay,Pepper we're going shopping..Bailey,you are coming too right',asked Bonnie.

'Sorry Bon,me and Dean are going out for the say,sorry B',said Bailey sadly.

'Awhh,okay then,well have fun sweetie,Pepper tommorow,love ya both',said Bonnie as she give both girls a hug,and thn hugged Eric and Dean,and waited for Klaus as he give the boys a fist pound,and then held Bonnie's hand as they walked outside,as their house was only ten mintues away,and if they got too cold,there was always vampire speed.

Bonnie and Klaus walked along the sidewalk hand in hand in the New York streets.

'Bon,do you still love him',Klaus asked while they still walked along.

'What',said Bonnie.

'Do you still love Damon',said Klaus.

'Here,we go again..you know what Klaus,if you keep on asking me this,then what's the point in getting married',snapped Bonnie as he removed her hand from Klaus's and walked quicker.

Klaus sighed,and quickened his pace with Bonnie's.

'Baby,I didn't mean to say it like that..I just wanted to know',said Klaus as he stopped Bonnie was walking anymore.

'Fine..I do NOT love Damon anymore okay,I love you and only you..is that good enough for you',said Bonnie.

'Completely',smirked Klaus leaning in,and give Bonnie a sweet kiss',Come on,let's go home'.

Once they finally got to their 5star adpartment which is one the 10th floor of a gorgeous flight of adpartments.

Klaus opened their door,and as soon as they did,their 2month old puppy pug,ran up to them,even though they were vampires,Bonnie always wanted a dog.

'Hello,baby girl,hows my Starr doing',said Bonnie picking up Starr and cooing over her.

'Baby,why did we name her Starr again',smirked Klaus as he shut the door,and walked over to the settee.

'Because,she's a little Starr',smiled Bonnie putting down Starr,and took off her 5inch heels',I'm gonna go get dressed'.

'Okay',said Klaus turning on their plazma TV on the wall,Klaus was starting to relax when something startled him.

'KLAUS',screamed Bonnie from their bedroom.

Klaus using his vampire speed sped to their bedroom,to find Bonnie standing up shaking,even though Bonnie was a vampire,she was still a woman at heart.

'Baby,what's wrong',asked Klaus and before she answered,his nostrils started getting the smell of blood,he looked over to their wall above their bed,to find a dead squirrel pinned against the wall covered in blood',Fuck',swore Klaus.

'Who do you think did this',said Bonnie.

'I dunno,but when I find out,I'm gonna kill them',said Klaus turning around so he could hug Bonnie.

'What,if they did that to Starr,she's just a puppy',cryed Bonnie.

'I swear,you love that dog more than me',laughed Klaus.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Bonnie was lounging on their settee,while she flipped through catalgoue's of wedding dresses,while she watched the TV,as the sun blasted through the windows.

'Baby,where's my leather jacket',asked Klaus who shouted from their bedroom.

'In your wardrobe',shouted Bonnie.

'Bon,i've looked in there,and it's not',said Klaus.

'Look again',smirked Bonnie.

'Baby,I swear,it's not in...ohh found it',shouted Klaus which Bonnie smirked even more.

'Told you',said Bonnie as she stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of blood.

Klaus walked into the kitchen,as he put some aftershave on,which Bonnie squirmed away from.

'Mmm,Klaus,not in the kitchen',said Bonnie.

'Awhh,sorry baby..come here',smirked Klaus as he grabbed Bonnie and give her a tight hug,which she squirmed from again.

'Not funny',said Bonnie',anyways,where you guys going too anyways'.

'Dean,knows a nightclub down the high street,so me,him and Eric are going down there..you sure you don't want yo come',asked Klaus.

'No,your okay..Pepper is busy,and Bailey is having a quiet night in,and I am also busy..looking for wedding dresses',smiled Bonnie as Klaus came close to her,and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

'Ohh,really..could I have a sneak peek',asked Klaus.

'In your dreams baby..now you better go,your meeting the guys in a few mintues',said Bonnie walking into the living room with Klaus close behind her.

'Okay then,have fun looking for your dress',smirked Klaus which Bonnie slapped his arm in return.

'I will,and you have fun getting drunk,while girls keep on trying to get your attention,but you won't because you got me,who will be waiting right here,and maybe you'll get a little early wedding present',smiled Bonnie.

'Oohh,can't wait',smirked Klaus',Okay,I won't be home too late,and be careful please'.

'I will be careful Klaus,now go,you softly',laughed Bonnie.

'Fine,come here',said Klaus as he bought Bonnie to him,and kissed her passionaetly',I love you'.

'I love you too',smiled Bonnie',Now go'.

'Okay',smirked Klaus as he waved goodbye and walked out of the door,closing it behind him.

Bonnie quickly sat up,realizing she had fallen asleep on the settee,when she heard a smash coming from the kitchen,she rubbed her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

'Klaus..Klaus,your home early,I thought you were gonna stay out late',said Bonnie as she walked into the kitchen,not to find Klaus but to find someone she least expected as she froze on the spot,and just stared at the person',Damon'.

'Hey,Bon..nice adpartment you have here',smirked Damon.

'How did you get in,and how did you find me,asked Bonnie confused.

'Well,you forgot to put a spell on this place,not allowing vampires into your adpartment',smirked Damon.

'Damon,just go please..Klaus will be home anytime',sighed Bonnie.

'Nahh,I think I might stay until Klaus returns',smiled Damon.

'Fine,but we both know that Klaus could kill you in a blink',smirked Bonnie.

Before Bonnie knew it,Damon using his vampire speed pinned Bonnie against the wall,as he held her arms above her head.

'Bonnie,we both know that you wouldn't let kill me',whispered Damon who was inches from her face.

'Don't underestimate me Damon,you don't know me anymore',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,I know you better than anyone in this world,I always will',said Damon.

Before Bonnie could answer,the door opened,and a gust of wind went passed Bonnie,as Damon was no longer in the adpartment,and was good too,because Klaus came through the door.

'Hey baby,you okay',asked Klaus but instead of Bonnie replying,he got Bonnie slamming him against the wall,and kissed him,shoving her tongue in his mouth,which he responded too.

Klaus lifted Bonnie up,so her legs went around his waist, and carried her into their bedroom,their lips never seperating,as Klaus laid her down on their bed,and climbed on top of her,as he took off his jacket and shirt,while Bonnie took off her shirt,and then made her way down to Klaus's belt,which she undid in speeding record,as they both connected with eachother.

The next morning,Bonnie was in the kitchen,washing the dishes,when Klaus walked into the kitchen,going to warm up some blood.

'So,what happened last night',asked Klaus leaning on the kitchen counter,looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Klaus',What do you mean'.

'Well,as soon as I walked in,you had me in bed,so what happened',smirked Klaus.

'Nothing happened,what I can't sleep with my fiancee now',snapped Bonnie.

'Hey,I didn't mean it like that,and you know that..what,did you smash something,or you haven't second thoughts about the wedding',asked Klaus worriedly.

'KLAUS,NOTHING HAPPENED',shouted Bonnie turning to Klaus.

'THEN WHY YOU GETTING UPSET OVER IT',shouted Klaus back.

'I'M NOT,YOUR JUST ANNOYING ME,IT'S NOT LIKE HE TRIED ANYTH...',shouted Bonnie,but stopped before she could finish her sentence.

'Who,didn't try anything Bon',asked Klaus curiusly.

Bonnie sighed',Klaus,he didn't try anything,it's just..',Bonnie started saying but was interuppted by Klaus.

'WHO WAS HERE BONNIE',shouted Klaus.

'Damon,showed up,okay,he didn't do anything',said Bonnie.

'I'm gonna kill him',hissed Klaus as he walked to the front door,by was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

'Klaus,stop..this is just the reaction he wants from you,he's trying to get to you,and your letting him win,just calm down',said Bonnie grabbing both sides of Klaus's face.

'Bonnie,how am I supposed to calm down,when he came here,into your adpartment,and could have done anything to you',hissed Klaus.

'I know,but he didn't,because you walked through the door,because he's scared of you okay,and I just need you to calm down',smiled Bonnie.

'I just don't want him to have you back',whispered Klaus looking at Bonnie.

'And he never will,because your the one I love,your the one i'm gonna marry,and your the one i'm gonna spend forever with,okay..okay',said Bonnie.

'Okay',smiled Klaus as he kissed Bonnie on the lips and walked back into the kitchen,planning in his head,how he can get rid of Damon Salvatore.

*2 WEEKS LATER*

Bonnie woke up,and turned around to notice that Klaus wasn't in bed,she stretched,and went to have a shower,after she came from the shower,she dried and curled hair long brown hair,which came just past her shoulders,and put on black skinny jeans,a white tank top,with a three-quarter leather jacket,and some ankle 5-inch pumps...she always liked to make an effort.

She looked around the adpartment,and frowned,because whenever Klaus went out,when she was asleep,he would always leave a note,so Bonnie reached for her i-phone,and dialed Klaus's number,and with her vampire hearing,heard a quiet ringing coming from the basement,which nobody used anymore.

Bonnie frowned more,when Klaus ignored her call,so she got worried,and started making her way down to the basement,but it was pretty hard to keep quiet with her pumps on,when she got down there,she heard some mumbling and a loud smack,coming from her right,when she turned the corner,she saw figures,so she hid behind a huge box,where they couldn't see her,but she could see them,when she peeped her head slowly around the box,she opened her mouth,as she saw what was happening in front of her.

Damon and Stefan both hands tied from seperate rope,which was hanging from the ceiling,and what shocked her more,was who was doing this..Dean,Eric and Klaus!

Bonnie kept quiet to hear what was being said.

'Now,that i've got both of your attention..what were you doing in my adpartment with Bonnie,Damon',asked Klaus.

'Thought i'd just stop by,to see an old friend',smirked Damon.

'Oh,but Bonnie isn't just an old friend to you,is she..are you trying to get her back,Damon',asked Klaus,as Bonnie listened carefully.

'Maybe,maybe not',smirked Damon.

'Wrong answer',said Klaus as he held a stake in front of Damon and went to stake but Bonnie stood up,and walked towards them.

'Klaus,what the hell',said Bonnie,as Klaus's eyes widened at her sudden appeaence.

'Bonnie,baby..what you doing down here',asked Klaus handing the stake to Dean and walking over to Bonnie.

'I could ask you the same question,I thought you were gonna leave him alone,and why is Stefan here',asked Bonnie as Klaus turned her around and started walking away from the guys.

'We're just having a discussion,baby..nothing for you to worry about',smiled Klaus.

Bonnie stopped walking and looked at Klaus,when they were out of sight of the others',A discussion,where you tie them up,and hold a stake to their heart,nice one Klaus',hissed Bonnie.

'Why,you getting upset over this baby,do you still care for them',asked Klaus curiously.

'For fuck sake Klaus,stop doing that',snapped Bonnie.

'Well,this time your not denying it',said Klaus.

'So,all the times,I've said I love you,and that Damon is just a distant memory,you have never actually believed me',said Bonnie.

'Not,all the time no,you loved him once Bon,what would have happened the other night,if I hadn't walked in,would you have a moment of weakness',asked Klaus.

'Fine,since you don't trust me,I guess you would like this back',hissed Bonnie as she took off her engagement ring,and slammed it into Klaus's chest,as his eyes widened,not expecting that.

'Bon..',started Klaus but Bonnie interuppted him.

'No,Klaus it's fine..your never going to trust me anymore,so what's the point in being together,so,you go and kill Damon and Stefan,and by the time your finished,I'll be packed,and out of your life',said Bonnie as she turned around,but Klaus grabbed her wrist.

'Bonnie,don't do this to me,please',pleaded Klaus',I love you'.

'You don't love me enough to trust me',snapped Bonnie.

'Baby,please don't leave me',said Klaus with tears in his eyes.

'Let them go Klaus,both of them..alive,and then maybe we'll talk,but for now,i'll be upstairs..packing',hissed Bonnie as she walked away.

Bonnie,was walking back and forth,from her wardrobe,to her suitcase on the bed,packing her clothes away,when Klaus walked into the room.

'I let them go,Bon..alive',said Klaus,watching her pack.

'Okay',said Bonnie simply.

'Come on Bon,your not actually going are you',asked Klaus.

'Klaus,your never going to trust me..you always think i'll run back to Damon,when I say I am leaving you,why can't you believe me',asked Bonnie.

'Because,you did it to him',said Klaus,which caused Bonnie to stop packing,and look at him.

'What',said Bonnie.

'You told Damon,you will never leave him,but you did',said Klaus.

'Wow,so I guess I will go back to Damon then,if that's what you'll think I'll do,so bye Klaus',hissed Bonnie,as she zipped her suitcase up,and walked out of the room.

'Fuck',hissed Klaus,as he followed Bonnie,into the living room',Bonnie,I didn't mean it like that,I just,love you so much,it hurts,and when he comes,and starts talking to you,alone,i'm scared,you will go back'.

'Klaus,for fuck sake,I love you okay,and I wanted to stay with you,we were getting married Klaus,but you just never believe me',said Bonnie.

'What do you mean..were',asked Klaus.

'Klaus,I just can't do this anymore',said Bonnie with tears in her eyes.

'Bon,please,do this,me and you are special together,we are meant for eachother',said Klaus.

'I'm sorry,I just can't',said Bonnie,as she walked over to Klaus,and give him a soft kiss on the mouth',I will always love you,don't forget that'.

Bonnie,give him a smile,and started making her way over to the door,but Klaus wasn't going to let her go,and rammed her into the wall,so his face was inches away from her's.

'Klaus,what are you doing',asked Bonnie.

'I'm going to let you go,I love you too much baby,you mean everything to me',said Klaus.

'You never believe me Klaus,how can I be with someone who doesn't trust me',said Bonnie.

'Years ago,when you came with me,so Damon could have Stefan back,would you have ever thought,you would fall in love with me',asked Klaus.

'No,but..',said Bonnie.

'Bonnie,come one,I can change okay,I will trust you,to do whatever you want,because I love you,and I just don't want us to end',said Klaus softly.

'Klaus..',said Bonnie.

Klaus grabbed her face,and kissed her with so much passion,which Bonnie returned,as he lifted her up,so her legs went around his waist,without their lips seperating,with vampire speed,lay Bonnie down on the sofa,and towered over her,as he undid her trousers,as she did the same,and when they did this,Klaus thrusted into her,with their lips not seperating,as they moaned together,both realising they can't live without one another.

*TWO MONTHS LATER*

*SALVATORE MANOR*

Damon and Stefan were in the living room, Damon was leaning against the bar,as Stefan was by the fire,chatting away,when a voice came from the doorway.

'Hello,Salvatore's',said Klaus,standing by the doorway.

'What do you want',snapped Damon.

'I'm gonna get straight to the point..I need your help,both of you',said Klaus seriously.

'Yeah,right,like that's gonna happen',smirked Damon.

'It's Bonnie..Michael took her',said Klaus.

'What,I thought Michael was dead',said Stefan.

'Well,he isn't..I went out,came back,and Bonnie's blood was everywhere,and he leaved this note',said Klaus handing it over to Damon.

_Have your girl..come get her,or bye bye.._

'How,do we know your just tricking us',asked Damon.

'Smell it,it's Bonnie's blood..and would you honestly think i'd harm her',said Klaus.

'Fair enough,but what would we do to help',said Stefan.

'I know,where he took her,it's in this warehouse,at the end of town..look,please',pleaded Klaus.

'Fine..but only for Bonnie',stated Damon,as Klaus nodded.

When all three finally got there,and easily killed all the vampires,surronding the warehouse,they ran to a window,and saw a few more vampires in there,including Michael and Bonnie,and they just caught a vampire throwing Bonnie onto his shoulders,with her screaming to be put down,as he put her in a room at the back,and locked her in there.

'Okay,Stefan you and I go distract Michael,Damon go get Bonnie',said Klaus.

'You actually trust me,getting Bonnie',smirked Damon.

'No,but I trust Bonnie',said Klaus,as they all seperated.

Damon,walked around the back,and opened the back door,and rolled his eyes,how it was open,as he went into the room,Bonnie was in.

He went up behind her,and grabbed her shoulders,which caused her to jump,but stopped once she saw who it was.

Damon,undid the gag that was around her mouth,and smirked at her.

'What have you done this time,Bon',smirked Damon.

'Shut up,I didn't do anything..what you doing here',asked Bonnie.

'Saving you,come one',said Damon as he grabbed her hand,but Bonnie stopped him.

'You have come to save me,even though you could've gotten killed',said Bonnie.

'Like I said...I will always choose you',said Damon,as they went outside,only for Bonnie to be knocked out by a vampire,before Damon could even blink.

'Get inside..now',said Michael,Damon went inside,and stood by Stefan and Klaus,smirking.

'Guess,we're caught',smirked Damon.

Michael walked in,with an unconscious Bonnie in his arms',She's such a pretty girl,too bad she's gonna die',

'Michael,don't',said Klaus.

'Well,here's a choice for you..either I kill her,right now in front of you,or she comes with me',said Michael.

'Fuck',hissed Klaus',Why you doing this Michael',?

'Because,I have more fun this way,and it's...',Michael stated,but was stopped with a stake to his heart,by Bonnie.

'Fuck you',hissed Bonnie,as she twisted his neck,as she stood up,and set him on fire,within ten seconds.

'She's still got it',whispered Damon,which Stefan smirked at.

Klaus,went up to Bonnie,and hugged her from behind,while still looking at Michael's burning body',You okay'.

'Yeah,i'm fine..come on let's go',said Bonnie.

When they all got outside,Bonnie wanted to say one final goodbye to the boys,which Klaus actaully let her.

'You look after Elena..and look after youself yeah,Stef',smiled Bonnie,as she hugged Stefan.

Bonnie wanted to talk to Damon alone,so they walked into the woods.

'I'm sorry,for leaving you',said Bonnie looking at Damon.

'It's fine',said Damon,but was caught of guard,when Bonnie caught his lips with her's.

'I will always love you Damon..always',said Bonnie.

'I've never stopped loving you Bon,even now,when i'm with Andie,it's always been you..and it always will be,no matter what',said Damon,as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

'Bye Damon',said Bonnie.

'Bye,Bon',said Damon,as he watched Bonnie go back to Klaus,as a single tear went down his face.

'You okay',said Stefan suddenly beside him.

'Yeah,why can't I stop loving her',asked Damon.

'You never will sorry bro',said Stefan as they went back to the boarding house.


End file.
